1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering column assembly for a vehicle, more specifically to a tilt mechanism of a steering column and a method of preventing rotation of the tilt mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles can be equipped with a steering column assembly that adjusts the position of a steering wheel to enhance the comfort and safety of the driver. For example, the steering column assembly can provide tilting movement to tilt the steering wheel relative to other components of the steering column to provide greater access to getting into and out of the driver's seat of the vehicle. The steering column assembly often includes an outer jacket having a support defining a tilt axis. A tilt head is mounted to the support with the tilt head supporting a lever that pivots and a movable shoe. The movable shoe abuts the lever and pivots between an engaged position engaging the support for preventing rotation of the tilt head and a disengaged position spaced from the support for allowing rotation of the tilt head. However, upon a predetermined force applied to the steering wheel during a collision, the lever has a tendency to rotate which allows the moveable shoe to rotate to the disengaged position thus allowing the steering wheel to change position at an inconvenient time.
Therefore, there remains a need to develop a tilt mechanism that provides the desired adjustment while also preventing a steering wheel from changing position during a collision.